


Scars and Oblivion

by SorryTheUsernamesTaken



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryTheUsernamesTaken/pseuds/SorryTheUsernamesTaken
Summary: For as along as he can remember, Jace Wayland has suffered from depression. It started with being raised by an escaped psychopath, running away at the age of 11, barely surviving in a forest for 2 months. It was a little better from the ages of 12 to 16 but then his psychopath of a sire escaped prison and captured him again, leading him down the rabbit hole again....Since his father died, Simon Lewis has been feeling alone and  lost, Feeling like he's floating around with no sense of belonging. He was a little okay in the beginning but since his mother's drinking problem, its been getting worse. His thoughts have been getting darker day by day, his willpower getting lesser.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: self harm, implied suicide.  
> Pĺease dont read if any of those trigger you

It was a rush. The blade was on his wrist and the message from his sire beside him. One single motion and another scar. Blood started flowing out. But he didn’t care. Seeing the blood come out of his already scarred wrist gave him his release. The blood made him feel good.  
After seeing a decent amount of blood flow out of his wrist, he went into his room and bandaged his hand. After all, he didn’t want his hand getting infected, and he sure didn’t want his sire to know, did he?

As he went into the bathroom to get the smell of the medicine out of his hands, he stole a glance to the message. Even though he had just cut his hand and already had almost the same number of scars on his wrist as the alphabets on the message, he still felt the need to cut himself even deeper than before. So deep that he could finally reach oblivion. So deep that he finally gave up. So deep that he could finally escape. Escape the life he constantly lived in. A life filled with fear. A life filled with threats. A life filled with betrayals. A life filled with the constant nightmare of what will happen next. A filled with scars.


	2. Hard to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon Lewis

It was easy. One single motion and he’d be free of all his troubles forever. A single cut that would take away all his pain and make the world a better place for all those who hated him. All those who felt that he needed to know that he was practically unwanted. All those who made his life hell. He knew he had to stay strong. Stay strong to show the people who hated him that he wasn’t going to give them a damn. Stay strong to show the people who told him that he was unwanted that he could care less about their opinion of him. Stay strong because he knew it didn’t matter what such people thought of him. Stay strong for his father. Stay strong for himself.  
But slowly and day by day, it was becoming harder. Harder to not give a damn. Harder to care less about people. Harder to stay away from the blade, the knife or the bottle of poison he had locked away in his nightstand. Harder to stay away from the lake which he had thought was a good place to jump in. Watching everybody around him so happy added fuel to the fire. He would look around and see nothing except for happy couples and happy families. All the positive energy around was suffocating him. He wanted to give up, not care anymore. As the days passed, it was becoming harder to stay strong, stay alive, stay happy or even survive anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too dark?   
> Lemme know   
> Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Too dark? Let me know  
> Tbc


End file.
